1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to robotics, and particularly, to a manipulator arm mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
With developments in manufacturing technology, arm-mounted manipulators are widely applied in environments considered hazardous or difficult for human operators.
A commonly used manipulator arm mechanism includes a rotating assembly driven by a motor. Since the output speed of the motor is very high, a speed reducer is employed to slow down the output speed of the motor to a rate compatible with the rotating assembly. However, commonly used speed reducers have a complicated structure, and often constitutes a volume occupying considerable amount of space within the manipulator.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.